Hurricane Danny (2999)
|type = Category 4 hurricane (SSHS)|image location = Danny_image.jpg|image caption = Hurricane Danny being flown over by Hurricane Hunters.|formed = July 13|dissipated = July 18|accumulated cyclone energy = 0.187|highest winds = 130|wind type = 1-min sustained|lowest pressure = 942|damages = 10 million|direct fatalities = 27|indirect fatalities = 0|missing = 0|areas affected = Delaware, Maryland, Virginia, North Carolina, West Virginia|hurricane season = 2999 Atlantic Hurricane Season}} Introduction Hurricane Danny was the fourth tropical storm, the second hurricane, and the first major hurricane of the 2999 Atlantic Hurricane Season. On July 13, a tropical depression formed north of French Guiana, moving northwest. Due to a burst of convection, the already-being-issued Tropical Depression Five was upgraded to Tropical Storm Danny. Due to wind-shear moving north, Danny curved northward, though Danny did not weaken. Danny strengthened continuously to surpass Category 1 strength. Hurricane Watches were issued for the northeastern coast of the United States. Danny strengthened until a Category 3. Hurricane Danny briefly attained Category 4 strength before weakening rapidly before landfall. Hurricane Warnings were still remaining issued for the Eastern Coast of the USA. Danny made landfall in Delaware as a minimal Category 1, causing 6 million dollars in damage. Hurricane Danny then made landfall in Maryland, causing 4 million dollars for damage. Hurricane Danny rapidly deteriorated as it moved inland, degenerating into a remnant low on July 18. Hurricane Danny's remnants brought light rain inland. Danny was originally though that it regenerated due to a small defined circulation center that was travelling in the same direction Danny's remnants. It eventually turned out to be a low-pressure system that unusually had a defined center over land. Background On June 13, a tropical depression formed from a low. The tropical depression was named Five. Five strengthened into a tropical storm, receiving the name Danny. Tropical Storm Danny intensified slowly, as it curved northward. Tropical Storm Danny became a hurricane, the second of the season. Hurricane Danny intensified more to surpass Category 3 strength, being the first major storm of the season. Category 3 Danny strengthened slightly to be a Category 4 for less than 10 hours. Hurricane Danny curved westward, issuing Hurricane Warnings. Danny was a minimal hurricane when it made landfall. Hurricane Danny dissipated on July 18. Meteorological History On June 13, a tropical depression formed north of French Guiana. With a convection-burst, the depression strengthened into a tropical storm. receiving the name Danny. Danny moved northwest, strengthening steadily into a hurricane. Danny becoming the second hurricane of the 2999 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Hurricane Danny curved northwards, strengthening steadily like from its tropical storm to hurricane status. Danny was a strong Category 3, briefly attained Category 4 status. Danny weakened quickly as it curved westwards towards the USA. Hurricane Warnings were issued for the New England coast as Danny's tropical storm-force winds made its landfall in Delaware. Danny made a landfall as a Category 1 Hurricane, causing heavy damage. Danny then weakened back to a tropical storm, bringing torrential floods to Maryland, causing a few million dollars in damage. Preparations and impact Delaware With a weakening Danny approaching, evacuations were set up for the citizens. The evacuation were highly mandatory, though not everyone evacuated. Hurricane Danny made landfall in Delaware at minimum hurricane intensity. 27 people died due to extreme flooding, which totaled up to 10" of rain. Flooding remained an immediate threat for nearly a week, until the waters receded. Category:Atlantic hurricanes